


All The Stars

by slasher_abyss



Series: ♡ Stabby Men Pretty ♡ [2]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bubba x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Leatherface x Reader, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic-ish Romance, Stargazing, fluff is the ultimate kink guys, inexpressive reader, just cuteness, you have a hard time "feeling things"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_abyss/pseuds/slasher_abyss
Summary: “Hey, I… wanna show you something… can you get up?” You ask uneasily, feeling awfully out of place and your nerves already beginning to wind themselves tight like a jack in the box that never sprang out, only hid away.You wander into Bubba's room one night and make a strange request that he can not refuse, he had no idea just how important that night became to you.





	All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I had this little idea stuck in my head ~~today~~ a bit ago, and wanted to get it down. More exploration on an inexpressive s/o that wants to show Bubba that they feel close to him.
> 
> Warnings: None! Just platonic-ish fluff. (No pre-established romance in this one, but a promising start!)
> 
> Words: 2400+ (shit, whoops)
> 
> . . .

Night fell on the Sawyer farm like an ink blanket over the rural terrain, the only light provided being that of the blue porch light and the luminescent, waning crescent moon. Things were beginning to quiet down finally after a long day of the boys chasing around a few curious- and quite honestly with no sense of privacy, and then the usual chatty family dinner, you were spent. Spent, but not sleepy, you never were when you should be. It was around eleven ‘o clock, and just an hour after bidding the boys goodnight, surely they were sleeping like rocks by now with the tiring day they’d had.

But you lay awake, just staring at the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars you’d stuck to the ceiling, you had made the Sawyer’s guest room your own quite some time ago and having your own space in the house helped you immensely. You knew how cross you could get when you haven’t gotten your fix of peaceful solitude, and thankfully so did Drayton after a while, so he finally let you move from the couch into your very own room. You didn’t own much, so the room itself wasn’t very personalized but you felt comfortable among the small trinkets and things you’d either found doing your round of outside chores or picked up with any spare cash you still had after moving in with the Sawyers.

Most of the stuff you kept in your bedroom were things that Bubba had either made for you or had snagged from victims to give to you. It was a dampener on your conscience to be taking things that previously belonged to other people, even if they were dead, but Bubba always insisted you have them. You’re the only one that appreciates anything he makes you, and it makes him so happy, so you didn't try to argue anymore, just simply thanked him.

The one thing that you valued above all other things was something that Bubba had made for you with his own hands, it was a small sawdust-stuffed rabbit sewn together by fabric most likely made from a shirt. The stitches were crude but held together well and it even had two- completely different sized and colored buttons for eyes.

He’d been so nervous giving it to you at first, presenting it to you one night before bed after spending days of working on it without you knowing. No one had ever made you something so thoughtful before, and it really struck home. Although you didn’t outwardly react in any spontaneous way, you had gladly accepted his gift. Bubba had been so delighted you liked it, practically vibrating as you inspected the small stuffed rabbit with extreme care.

You felt your lips twitch fondly at the pleasant memory, and you clutched the very same limp rabbit to your chest as you stared at the ceiling. Eyes flickering over to the ticking clock on the wall you sigh and sit up, standing up on your bed to brush aside the blanket you kept over the window above it to peer out into the darkness.

It was a great night to creep out to watch the stars for awhile like you normally did when you couldn’t sleep or simply wanted to stargaze and fantasize about being able to touch them one day. Actually, some fresh and slightly cooler night air sounded amazing right now. You hop off your bed and slink across the room to open your bedroom door a crack, peeking out into the hallway to ensure the coast was clear. You were allowed to wander around at night as you wished, but the boys were particularly uncomfortable with you being outside on your own even in broad daylight, a sneak peek into their protectiveness over you.

Seeing no signs of the twins or Drayton you slid out into the hall still using one arm to hold the rabbit that you’d secretly, but affectionately named ‘Doris’ to your bosom gently pulling your door closed with a soft click. As you sneak past the other rooms you resist the surprising urge to smile when you hear Bubba’s obnoxiously loud snoring even from down the hall, no one should be able to snore that loud and still be a human and asleep!

As your mind drifted to your big-boned friend you find yourself stopping at his door before you are able to creep out the back door. You are overcome with an impulse that you shockingly give into, you were sleep-deprived, that must be it. Taking one last look out the window you raise your fist to knock on the wood of Bubba’s door, but stop yourself upon the realization that there is no way in hell he’ll hear it. So, taking in a deep breath you simply catch the cool doorknob in your palms and twist it as silently as possible, not in fear of waking HIM up but rather the other residents here.

Creaking the door open wide enough for you to slip inside your eyes catch the dim glow of a tiny, blue night light in the pitch black darkness. You recall Bubba’s fear of almost everything and put two and two together to assume he didn’t fancy the dark all that much, it was a rational fear given his background.

Taking in a quiet breath as your eyes properly adjusted to the lack of other light sources you follow the sounds of Bubba’s deep snores, biting down on your lip to hold back that smile from earlier. Acting before your over calculative, paranoid mind could talk you out of it, you reached out to touch his shoulder and receive no response. You shake him lightly and whisper his name a few times and he stirs, but only after a firmer shake does he start to come around. You hear him whine and see him rub at his eyes through the mask he supposedly wore to bed.

“Hey— Bubba. Wake up…!” You whisper-shouted, successfully and capturing his attention even making him jump ever so slightly. He cocked his head to the side with a groggy but questioning croak. All the inquiries like _“What were you doing here?”_ , _”Was something wrong?”_ , _**”Were you hurt?”**_ running through his half-awake mind.

He let his eyes adjust and rubbed them once more to ensure that you were indeed there, that he wasn’t just imagining it. And low and behold you were standing there, looking rather awkward in your baggy T-shirt and Pajama pants with something he couldn’t quite make out clutched loosely to your chest. You lean over him to see his expressions through the poor lighting— or lack thereof, something he unfairly didn’t have the same luxury of doing to you with your hair in your eyes.

“Hey, I… wanna show you something… can you get up?” You ask uneasily, feeling awfully out of place and your nerves already beginning to wind themselves tight like a jack in the box that never sprang out, only hid away.

Bubba blinked with wide brown eyes at your words, suddenly feeling much more awake, what did you want to show him? He would need sleep for tomorrow but this was one of the few times you reached out to him like this, he wasn’t about to waste it over missing a few hours of shut-eye. He nodded eagerly and dragged himself out of his bed, and you just now noticed that he had slept in his day clothes. Did he always wear those dress-clothes and his mask to bed? It sounded incredibly uncomfortable, especially in the heat.

As soon as he was up and moving he followed you out into the empty hallway, you harshly shushed him as he trudged with loud footfalls and started to erupt with excited, grunts and incoherent mumbling. Bubba flushed and strode much quieter this time, figuring you didn’t want to wake up any of his brothers, so this was something special? Just between you and him? Bubba couldn’t help but hum eagerly, following you outside. Cooler, but still warm air fills your lungs and you sigh, letting your tense shoulders go slack.

Allowing yourself to relax for once.

You stepped off the porch onto the grass only wearing your socks, but before you could go any further your arm was gripped and a whimper sounded behind you. You turned around to see Bubba holding your arm, looking concerned. You realized you had overlooked his prominent anxiety and that being led out into the dark probably wasn’t his idea of safe.

“It’s okay, I do this all the time.” You turned your body to him completely laying your palm over his wrist and gently prying it from your arm. Instead of pulling away immediately as you would normally have, you slide your hand down to take his own and pull, gently urging him to follow you.

Bubba seems to be satisfied with holding your hand so he follows you like a puppy as you walk away from the house, but you don’t know how he is practically bursting with happiness on the inside. No one’s ever let him hold their hand before, let alone you who for the first month he’d thought hated him.

Bubba didn’t know where you were taking him but at this point, he would follow you anywhere. All of a sudden you plopped down on the grass and patted a seat next to you, and he gladly obeyed sitting down beside you. You were quiet for a minute or two, just gathering the courage to do this.

“I come out here when I can’t sleep, I uh… you can’t really see the stars in the city… ‘cus of all the street lights. But here…”

You tried to keep yourself calm, feeling his eyes on you by you willed that awareness away and laid back in the grass instead. Your face burned with embarrassment, having never talked about something so personal to someone else before. Bubba watched you with observative wide eyes, sensing your inner struggle by your body language.

He flopped himself onto his back dramatically in an attempt to make you less nervous, and the little giggle that managed to wriggle from your throat caused his heart to stop beating for a breath of a second. He’s never heard you laugh before, you barely even smiled! Your hand was quick to cover your mouth to stifle any more sounds— much to his dismay, but he was satisfied with the small smile that lingered even after you dropped your hand.

“You can see ‘em all out here like this, sometimes I just come out and sit for hours…” You can’t tell if Bubba is listening to you or not because his eyes are suddenly fixed on the sky as if he was seeing stars for the first time. But the affirmative grunt he replied to you with telling you he was at least somewhat comprehending that you had spoken.

“Don’t tell Drayton I come out here, okay?” You joke with a short chuckle, and that catches his attention. You were being so loose, so personal. “You won’t… right?”

“Mhm-hm.” His head bobbed slightly in your peripheral vision, though his eyes didn’t stray from the prominently gleaming bodies of light. Bubba had been outside at night before, he’s seen stars, but never really looked at them. They were always so insignificant compared to everything else he had to do. But now… laying here with you… he began to see them in a whole new light. They were something that you wanted to share with him, and by the serene look that graced your features, you felt comfortable with him. He couldn’t ask for more than that.

You took the sound he made as a ‘yes’ and tilted your head back up to the stars. Your trained eye was quick to recognize all the constellations you had learned in books when you had been considering taking up an astronomy major. Of course, that dream never came to be when you started working in high school, you had a clear future good credit and a promising college experience ahead of you… but work started to change you, _taint you_ in a way.

Soon the quiet and mildly-neglectful family you lived with only got to see the exhausted, cranky pieces of you after work. And so work became your life, and before you knew it you were traveling from state to state on business trips and meetings, and henceforth how you ended up here. You had once blamed your job for getting you stuck here, but now you thanked it. This was the closest thing to happiness you had ever had, the closest thing to a loving family you ever had. You missed your brother back in your home state, but you wouldn’t dare go back. Heh, as if the Sawyers would even let you.

Brushing your thick bangs (roll with it) to uncover one of your eyes you began to point out certain constellations that you knew to Bubba, who listened intently, eyes wide and sparkling with childish wonder. Bubba tried to focus on the abstract figures made in the stars that you pointed to, but after a while, his eyes kept drifting back to you.

He had never heard you talk so much before, seen your eyes without that pesky chunk of hair obscuring them, or seen you smile so genuinely as you rambled on about astrology and signs with funny names he’d never be able to remember tomorrow. He didn’t know what spurred this sudden act of unguarded openness on, but he was loving it. Loving listening to you talk and tell him about your own superstitions, as he nodded and watched your hands angle and curve around clusters of stars from a distance.

Time ticked by and you were both giggling sleepily like little kids, you talking while he listened or replied in his own way. Somehow a gravitational pull had pulled you physically closer, literally to the point where your shoulders were touching and you hand laid lazily on his open palm just tracing shapes and tiny constellations with your fingertips.

Bubba hoped this meant something, that you were opening up to him. He had never had someone to call a friend before, he had been abused and made fun of to the point of expecting nothing but rejection. And you… you were so kind, so understanding, you struggled to openly express yourself but that’s what made you strong in a sense. He just hoped that this was a step forward to pulling you out of your shell and that you would stay. He had no idea just how right he was.

But he didn’t need to know then, all the stars said so.

**Yah— YEET**


End file.
